


【Joker(2019)】Puppet Joker 木偶小丑

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Character Death, Creepy Action, M/M, Penny Dreadful - Freeform, puppet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：希斯丑有一个叫Arthur Fleck的木偶娃娃
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Jack (TDK 2008), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), 三角 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【Joker(2019)】Puppet Joker 木偶小丑

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：维多利亚时期1便士即可买一大本的三流恐怖小说，真·Penny Dreadful……  
> 有角色死亡  
> Jack就是希斯丑

“But I—I was a wretch, and none ever conceived of the misery that I then endured.”  
“可我——我是个可怜之人，也未曾有人想到过我当时所忍受的痛苦”

——Mary Shelley Frankenstein 

1.

雨天最适合滋生恐惧，而哥谭不久前便步入了雨季，滴答不停的夜晚要比往日更为阴森。在特殊的灯光下，两侧矗立着哥特和现代建筑的道路上甚至飘散起了红色的雾，它们从下水道里升腾，在触及路灯发烫的灯泡前，被路人缓慢吸进体内，日积月累，狡猾的红色烟雾便现形，在人的肚子里变成了啃噬精神的怪物。

哥谭确实有很多怪物和怪胎。

“这种怪胎”除了指身体和心理上畸变的可怜人，也有看上去完好无损，实际内里溃烂肿胀的变态。可这种区分终归是无意义的，他们所有人，最终都只会被关到一个地方，在坐立阿卡姆精神病院的奈落岛上，哥谭只存在一种怪物——

在这座不试图理解彼此、永远怀揣最大恶意揣测旁人的城市里，精神病无疑是绝症，并且变得同癌症一样普遍和致命。

2.

“这个人无可救药，只有铁栅栏能治好他。”

说这话的GCPD探警在查看最近的卷宗，近期发生的十几起案件都跟着一张照片而合并立案。

在哥谭不少区，凶杀案的数量和入室盗窃案不分上下，而且前者只多不少，反倒是最混乱的东区，小偷比杀人犯要多。

耗子从地面爬入下水道，又从地下通道里钻出井盖，打扮成人的模样，横在城市阴暗面，做起无底线的走私生意，而在他们爬过的地方，即使死了人也无人报案，这样一来，倒真有人信了报纸上的数据，以为所处之地每年不过如此几起凶杀案。只是，他看不到，也体会不到被抹除存在的人死前最后的挣扎。

这是人和人、阶层和阶层的壁垒，但在媒体上，主持人宣称，新施行的法令和科技已经在渐渐打破这种壁垒。

“哥谭市民们，生活只会越来越好，像现在，我们已经在和富人们看同一档节目……”

“只是主角是你。”主持人指着电视上公布的案件，在心里吞下一句话。

但今天，主持人又有了新的话术：“无论某些方面，公平是否存在，至少在这位小丑杀人犯面前，我们是平等的。”

新闻里，被杀的年轻女子倒在垃圾桶旁，一头打理好的棕色卷发里插着Joker扑克牌，天鹅绒的外套上满是鲜血，脖子还戴着亮闪闪的首饰，但最宝贵的装饰品——由上帝馈赠——已不知所踪，只留下两个血窟窿，她的下巴被红色绸带缠住，手腕和脚踝处都有勒痕，红到发黑的血印像人偶的关节缝隙。

这起合并的案件，并不固定于哥谭某一个下属区，因此最初各区警察互相推诿，直到这次，终于出了一条尸袋上有名有姓的人命。

正如警察手上的照片所展示，让哥谭惶惶不可终日的疯子并非孤身一人——

模糊的相片里，嘴角的伤疤代替了微笑，一时间还真让人分辨不出他的神情是轻佻还是严肃。

紫色风衣覆盖到整个人近乎神秘，穿搭整齐的外套和马甲里露出了一个傀儡娃娃的脑袋，脸上挂着另一种样式的小丑妆，娇小的身躯被夹在手肘和腰间，绿色头发的娃娃姿态诡异，晃荡的纤长四肢透出阴森，木脑袋与身体折出了一个直角，如果不是这双反射了光芒却又无比空洞的绿眼睛暴露了它，它更像一个被人挟持的可怜女孩。

3.

木偶小丑有自己的名字——Arthur Fleck。因此，严格来说，是“他”而非“它”。

Jack，这位沾血的工匠，坚称Arthur Fleck是从未存在过的人。

踏遍哥谭的地表，把柏油路和岑寂的天空倒转，翻完城市里飞舞的每一张纸，你都找不到这个人——Arthur Fleck，因为这是他创造的，只属于Jack一个人，也只听从Jack的话，天真、温顺、无思想，并且完美无瑕，是最好的爱人。

独处之时，他安心趴在木偶的腿上，娃娃裤子裁剪的尺寸已经很小，可包裹完Arthur的木头骨架，还余下空荡荡的一大圈。它身体僵直，被故意设计得有些驼背，并拢的双腿下可以看到脚踝上棉白的袜子松松垮垮，皱在一起，正好遮住假关节。

一束光打到了它的眼睛里，把整个梳理整齐的脑袋都藏到了光里面去。

它活了，低头贴在Jack的耳朵上细语。

突然，Jack看到一只蜘蛛顺着垂线钻进了Arthur绿色的头发间，捏住小巧的木质骨架，Jack用手抓离了那只蜘蛛，重重扔到地上的黑团里去。

它又死去了，因为抬起头的Jack不可避免地看向了Arthur的眼睛，像一潭死水——无神的双眼是由绿色酒瓶雕刻的。

小丑工匠的手打磨被流浪汉们随意砸碎在路边的酒瓶瓶身，两颗无限接近彼此、却永远有所不同的绿色玻璃珠在磨具下显形，被紫色手套嵌入陶瓷脸。

他的动作缓慢，正进行一场不会带来死亡，也不会带来生命的手术。每一刀，他都试图探究生命，但他和他的小丑木偶都不曾拥有，这是无意义的探索。

“我爱你，我想念你，如今你不会再死亡。”

玻璃眼珠从头颅下的孔中摁入，至于为什么要选用廉价的玻璃，他自有他的理由。

Jack也曾尝试用祖母绿宝石，深绿色光滑透明却过于完美，Arthur的美感并不是由金钱堆叠出来的，这难以表述，也许可以称之为“平易近人的廉价美”，但更准确一点，是任何珍贵的、廉价的到他身上，都会中和起来。

而Jack相信，如果让Arthur自己选，他也会选择不起眼的玻璃，上面满是烧制时不用心而造成的坑坑洼洼，可他会拿来做花瓶，做装饰物，也自然会拿来做自己的眼睛。

除此以外，还有颜色的问题，应该是淡绿色——他是淡绿色的眼睛，那是任何宝石都无法比拟的，里面撒了变幻的粉末，虹膜在光影下会产生出截然不同的投射，在水雾里，无法复制的绿就此诞生了，眼睑贴着睫毛闪烁，闭上眼、睁开眼，又是一种新的颜色，色盘上也调和不出那样的色彩。

Arthur变换的眼睛——恰恰与Jack反复无常的脾性契合。

正是漫步在一个接一个连缀起来的路灯下时，Jack撞见了迎面而来的年轻女子，她的眼睛从蓝色瞬变为淡绿，又转而呈现出淡灰。

对视时，刚从雨夜出走的Jack一头扎进春天的碧波里，他停住，无法遏制地抬手伸向女子的太阳穴，可她的叫声如此刺耳，并不比木偶尖栗的人造笑声动听，尖刀似地快速刺穿了听者的耳膜，这才让Jack意识到，他心爱的Arthur始终是特别的。

木偶Arthur靠在Jack肩膀上，关节旋转的声音咔咔作响，耳朵则被宽大的手肘捂住，直到叫声停下。

自始至终，它都像位冷漠的皇后，旁观疯狂的情人为了自己，残忍地处决掉了他人。掰到翘起来的下巴暴露了脖子上的接痕，Jack刚刚扯下了它绕紧的红色丝绸颈圈，而它趾高气扬地等着仆人将战利品放到自己手上——两颗眼球。

血溅到了木偶惨白的脸上，Jack今天没给它画上点缀的红和蓝，只有一片白，有那么一瞬间，它又活了，脸上的血珠像星点，掩盖平日的木然，立体眼珠不和谐地转动，站在街角询问Jack在干些什么。

“Arthur，为了你，我做这一切只是为了你。”

可事实果真如此吗？

到底是娃娃身体里寄居了亡魂，促使Jack为自己卖命，还是精神错乱必然导致的臆想，以至疤脸男人时常感知到，木偶Arthur是活着目睹一切的。

躺在Jack怀里时，它的上下眼睑互相咬合，死命汲取自己无法产生的温度，听造物主血液流动的声音，但当它被注视，它就隐藏起自己的内心，玩起“一二三木头人”的游戏——它确实是个木头人！

剖开塞着棉花的胸部，布料和木头下面没有心脏，只有承接头部和胯骨的木杆，还有复杂的齿轮，杆子空荡荡地立在那里，面颊最初是用陶瓷烧制的，如今换上了布满裂痕和蛀孔的木头。

每天，Jack都要擦拭被昨日时光磨损的妆容，给它上全新的油彩。

蓝色的三角、红色的眉毛，还要记得画一个微笑、微笑、微笑……Jack镇定地沾了一滴水，画笔延长木偶半边脸的蓝色颜料，在阴惨惨的脂粉上滑落，Jack盯着泪滴下滑，似乎真是木偶哭泣了，眼泪是人性的证明。

当下，他全部耐心都放置在了木偶的面颊上，那是一日之内最为之神圣的任务，就像哥谭塔楼的修钟人，旁人眼里微不足道的，却是一整天心情和意义的基点。

“可我并不爱化妆，那只是掩盖，喜欢的人是他，Arthur不会容忍自己的面颊上没有脂粉的负担，那种负担对他而言是甜蜜的。”

它很美，毋庸置疑。

但在摔裂前，塑造他的Jack永不满足，陶瓷脸光滑冰冷，却过于完美无缺，它在某个雨夜被摔碎在地，肩膀摔断，从红色袖口滑落出，而面部彻底碎裂，毫无补救的可能。

Jack转而用木头做了它的脸。

木头纹路模仿起了人类皮肤的皱纹，刀在眼角刮出了深浅不一的鱼尾纹，那纹路多逼真啊，可Jack沉默不语，他想到真正的脸，在抚摸皱纹时，柔软的皱褶处是会被短暂抹平的，这让Arthur不好意思地低头抿嘴，笑容加深了迷人的法令纹，Jack想着，摁住木头脑袋的手一用力，便听到了裂开的声音——在木偶的人中，一条不明显的裂痕悄然出现。

这就是他的Arthur，可以让所有不完美的瑕疵都变成裙子上点缀的珠宝，他的右脸上还有一粒斑，随着时间流逝，渐渐突出，变成了一颗泪痣，为了这颗痣，Jack扔掉了数个木制头颅——一切都只差一点点，在他快要将现在手上的脑袋丢弃时，人中裂开了。

上帝带来的疤痕。Jack抬手揉起自己嘴边的疤，正如他爱着对方的瑕疵，Arthur也爱着他的畸形之处。

他们第一次见面，是以Arthur亲吻上Jack嘴角的伤疤为结束。

“特别的孩子，和我一样。”

4.

警察正在猜测，讨论的语气更像讲三流恐怖故事，Jack的罪行骇人，但在奇形怪状的哥谭倒并不太稀奇。

精神失常的人总有千奇百怪的理由去伤害他人，反倒做好人时，大家集体哑口无言。

只是这位小丑罪犯的行径太过艺术化，做这一切，竟不为金钱和情感，也不为从虐杀中获得麻木的乐趣，无头绪的警察们不知道，可他们终归会探寻到真相，和琢磨不透的杀人狂对比，Jack居然显得尤为正常——

他有目标，并在偏执地往既定的方向奔走，一路上折断和夺走了人的肢体——眼睛、手指、牙齿、一寸皮肤、甚至一根头发……他偏爱绿眼睛的白人，不止是女人，个头瘦小的漂亮男子也被其害。

但凡留着过颈长发的人，走在街上，都是他子弹的目标点——事实上他不用枪，而用刀，一把平平无奇的小刀，被他擦得蹭亮，刀有时充当镜子，长着第三双和第四双眼睛。

取出牙齿时，他顺带把那人的嘴角割破了，红色的嘴里喃喃：

“像我一样活下去吧……”

他没有一下子拿走全部牙齿，而是比牙科医生还仔细地探寻着口腔内部。

灯光照在刀刃上，刀刃照在牙齿上，他拔动一颗牙，又若无其事地塞回牙床，似乎就和从地面拔起胡萝卜一样轻松，此刻在比对大小，末了，他说：

“你不吸烟，还勤于保护牙齿，这是好习惯，但对我来说可不好。他的牙……”

疤脸男人把拔下的牙放到面前，眯起一只眼睛，混淆了周围空间的虚与实——

“应该是小巧精致的，可无论如何，因为爱吸烟，边缘都要泛上一些黄，每颗牙齿，包括板牙，大小都差不多，左板牙的再左边一颗有些凹陷，至于这点，亲爱的，你很像他……”

等到红色的雾里发出转瞬即逝的脚步声时，只有一颗牙齿被Jack攥进手里。

实际上，他没有听到蝙蝠外袍划破空气的响声，可他抚摸到了，蜘蛛腿上的绒毛竖立，感知威胁和仇恨在逼近。

紫色的影子叠在黑影上，说：

“你总是来晚一步，真可怜，你谁也救不了……包括他……”

“你知道我说的他是谁，对吗？”

Bruce当然知道，可他什么也做不了。

一个简洁的道理，永远不要和没有底线的人缠斗。

Jack的狡猾，丝毫没有因为他愈发诡异的行踪而减少，反而变得更为过火。

他总是玩着同一种把戏，抬起的手佯装要在左边推动棋子，犹豫着，在空中像个指挥家打节拍，而他藏起来的右手却已经移动了棋子，Bruce有时会发现，用力地摁住对方的右手，直到皮手套下的骨头发出了清脆的响声，较量也不会停下。

他早该知道一件事情——Jack下棋的桀黠之处并不在于转移注意力，而是根本不守规则，他让每一粒棋子都能走出皇后的路径，可就算抓住了作弊的他，他也面无改色，他自有一套逻辑和道理，哪怕违背常识和人伦。

无论现在被割破脸，已经没有了生命体征的路人，还是无数次在Bruce面前咽下最后一口气的死者，Jack都能精准地掐着点。倒退，嘴里发出：

“Tick……Tock……”

“Tick……Tock……”

手套拧着木偶发条，顺时针转动，装出时钟的声响。

“问题不在于他死了，问题在于他在你的面前死去，你却救不了他。”

Hoyt、Murray、社区和阿卡姆的心理医生，还有所有出现在Arthur笔记上近似的人，都被Jack以这种手段杀死，Bruce可以选择救下一个路人，却永远有另外一个人被谋杀于城市的另一处，这不啻是对义警最可怕的折磨。

“他在消失，没有人还会记住他，除了我，还有你。”

5.

木偶栖息在Jack怀里，它的腰被紧紧环住，而Jack的另一只手正在笔记本末页划扛，水笔一下又一下，在Gary的名字上停下了。

片刻之后，他先是合上，又再次翻开沾血的笔记本，舔舔手指翻阅起来。

血是新溅上去的，还透着鲜艳的红色，但纸纤维和空气亲吻一会儿后，亮丽的色彩黯淡了下去，直到让纸褶皱，变成血块。

他看到了笔记的前几页：

这里都是从报纸上撕下的照片——年幼的Bruce Wayne，还有他和Wayne夫妇的合照，但在Thomas和Martha的头上却画着红色的叉，眼睛被一条黑色的水笔拉黑，其中一个叉一直延伸到了纸张边缘，下笔人的厌恶随着翻页就此终止，下一页，依旧贴着Bruce的各种照片，唯独男孩的头上画着圈，每一张照片上，都有一个圈，边上标注：弟弟。

他忍不住，忍不住把手上的纸撕碎——可Jack没这样做，没有再一次撕碎属于Arthur的东西，他懊悔了，心底喜怒无常的火焰也无法把他从悔恨里拉回，揉成一团的纸被摊平，他横着刀背刮蹭纸张表面的皱纹，选择拼凑被打碎的一切，而非毁灭。

“……”

听不清，他朗读的声音像催眠曲，拉动琴弦的手没有停顿，就着一个音域循环往复，念读里还有咂舌的声音，地上的人只能听着，什么也做不了。

在笔记主人活着时，Jack对其上歪歪扭扭的内容漠不关心，他厌恶这本笔记，单薄的本子是一个人具象化的自我世界，在那里，提线并不绕着Jack的紫手套飞舞，它有自己隐秘的运作规律。

对发旧的本子，Jack只有一种态度，他想冲进那个无重量却有自我意志的世界，恶狠狠地用红黑色水笔，在每个角落都留下自己的印记，当Arthur坐在他身边摁出笔，Jack会嘲笑他，讥讽他就像皮埃尔·雅克-德罗（Pierre Jaquet-Droz）做的自动人偶，只会书写固定的、绘画限制的……

“有人给你设置好了，而不是自发的。”

这是嫉妒。

扭曲的情绪让他一旦靠近对方，就想打压他，Arthur凭借直觉写出来的句子实际上念起来像自然的诗歌，还有依照杂志画出来的人和树，Jack永远无法复制。

他更不情愿的是，起码在Arthur写字时，这个在他面前已近乎透明的男人不属于他，即使一天中只有那么几分钟他属于了他自己，Jack也忍受不了。

但现在，里面每一个字母，都代表着一个嘶哑的秘密，也许读上几千遍后，其中的内容就会印刻到小丑木偶脑中——那是生命，一点思维会接连不断地引发出其他思维，最终串联在一起。

它不再需要引线，它的皮下深埋驱使自己的线条，思考是传遍灵魂的电流，带动木制的手指关节和套着棕色皮鞋的脚尖抖动——那是生命。

6.

他这次未能如愿。

刀逼近脖颈时，对方掏出了一把枪，瞪眼的样子像极了Arthur，但却没有爆发时该有的愤怒，颤抖、犹豫、连枪口都在摇晃，而他平时吞吞吐吐的Arthur则会毫不思索地立马扣下扳机，完全变成另外一个人。

枪被抓住时，Jack没有甩到地上，故意往前把额头贴到枪口挑衅对方。他抓住对方握枪柄的手，抢过枪，另一只手心不在焉地给木偶上了发条。

没有停顿的假笑和真正癫狂的笑声环绕了整个街道。

“实际上……”

他的额头皱出数条纹路，沟壑里白色油料淡化，倾斜壮硕的身体。

“这里的伤疤，并不是刀割造成的，我们来玩一个游戏，把枪放到嘴里，像这样……”

他着了魔，听不到外面的声响，空气闷热，油料化得更快了，额头、眼圈，还有红色的嘴角，都在加速融化着，妆容下真正的模样逐渐暴露。

“他那天就和我玩着这游戏，至于你要问他是谁？那，来和Fleck先生打个招呼。”

被称为Fleck先生的木偶被抬起，乖顺地挥动手臂，搅动周围的阴影。

“两声枪响后，我的嘴角便裂开了，但找不到子弹碎片，我想，我的后脑勺肯定有一个洞，像他一样，但我看不到也摸不着，面对面的镜子也寻不到头骨的洞口，可我能看到他的……不幸的是，他的嘴角没有像我这样裂开，还是我帮了他，他才能笑着躺进棺材……”

路灯的影子在他身上拉长了，地面上，抱着木偶的Jack像被路灯穿刺过了身体，那可能是另一个世界对他的惩罚，在遁入黑暗和虚无的影子世界里，他要遭受最严酷的折磨，以抵消他所犯下的罪，但在这里，他不是黑色的影子，而是紫色的。

紫色的行尸走肉孜孜不倦地收集与Arthur Fleck最相似的部分，并尝试用这把边缘磨损的刀切割开内心的痛苦。他像捕鸟的猎人，等着黑色蝙蝠吞下带毒的诱饵，可对方始终神色平静，但Jack煞白的面孔并不因此愤怒，胸腔里，痛苦是无穷的，他可以把心爱的小丑木偶放在腿上，反复享受切割的动作，直到那一天……他会看到对方的神色也变得和他一样阴鸷，和他一样无可救药起来。

枪被砸了回去，他没有逼着对方吞枪自杀，笑声停下后，Jack就好像想到了什么事情，完全忘记了面前站着一个人，消失在巷子里。

7.

木偶Arthur并不会吸烟，这世上找不出一个能吸烟的木偶，有趣的是，能吸烟的倒又不一定是人了。

在发条转动四下后，僵直的手臂重复着机械的抬升和放下，频率舒缓有致，却显得相当刻意，毫无烟鬼们被尼古丁一时勾走了魂魄的陶醉，它只是无意识地进行被提前设计进机关的动作。

对它而言，夹住的是刀、是烟，是一根点燃的火柴也好，其结果都如一，既没惊喜，也没恐惧。

它，这个漂亮精致的小丑木偶，纵使有复杂的关节结构和使人眼花缭乱的齿轮系统，却和手指夹住的死物都归属一类，身体上毫无流动的气息。

可Arthur吸烟时体态满是无法被预料的小动作，他把烟憋在嘴里迟迟不吐出，也会熟练地在紫色肩膀上抖落烟灰，又回敬一个羞涩的神情，会在道歉里透着狡诈，碰到Jack的刀则会畏缩，并在好奇和抗拒里将刀柄那端对着Jack，示意归还，他一直是这样有礼貌，应该是做过女仆的Penny教的。

“对淑女而言，刀与叉的尖锐一端应该对向自己，剪刀也是。”

他听母亲的话如此做了一辈子，只把剪刀的尖刺对准过一个人，如果他早些学会把尖锐一端对准其他人，那他的日子会好过不少。Jack一开始只是惊奇，因他从未注意过这个过于细节的礼节性问题。

Jack将它的关节从肘部掰向胸口，在烟盒里抽出一根烟，香烟的切面整齐，没有褶皱，红色烟盒像一口静默的棺材，被Jack从口袋深处挖了出来，选中的烟被放置在一节节弯曲起来的手指间，像曾做过很多遍的那样，Jack摁下打火机，帮它点了烟。

仍有些偏差，烟嘴并不会伸向有裂痕的嘴部，有时，嘎吱嘎吱声后手臂会抬得过高，和上嘴唇的伤疤对齐，这就完全不对了——它永远学不会吸烟，它的木头身体可以和香烟一样被点燃，在火里一点点消失，保持一个动作毫无挣扎直至远去，它只是香烟的旁观者，两个死物互相看着对方燃烧，无动于衷，直到未被抖落的烧焦部分越来越长，终于掉在了地上，Jack踩了踩地上的灰，把淡些的烟灰揉搓进风和雾里，只消几个小时，一场雨就会把烟灰存在的痕迹彻底抹杀，也把这次失败的吸烟抹杀。

抬头看天上倒着各种图案的云层，Jack选择坐在木偶边，并不去仔细观察它，倘若他看不到娃娃僵直的举止，只是从绿色头发的缝隙间瞥见香烟被娇小的手放下，他就可以想象出那呛人的东西真被吸入了温暖的胸腔中——那是Arthur，他的Arthur正在吸烟，毫不在乎肺部的感受，他口袋里有一个粉色的烟灰缸，Jack凭空等着木偶主动摆脱机械的运动，真把烟伸到他面前，想在烟灰缸里掐灭烟头，要是晚了，燃烧到过短的烟头就会掉在红西装的裤子上，它也会大呼小叫起来：

“烫到我了！”

嚷完又对着自己心爱的衣服啜泣，Arthur一天要洗三次衣服，数不清次数地把衣服晾干烫平，熨斗碰到衣服上时，发出的声音犹如追逐的野兽嘴中嘶嘶威胁。Jack分不清，是熨斗抽起了Arthur递来的烟，还是Arthur在边抽烟边熨烫。

8.

Jack让木偶无限接近了一个真人，但他雕刻的细节越丰富，自己记忆中的Arthur就越模糊，他不仅没有让Arthur回到身边，反而进一步失去了他，流动的记忆是破碎的、片段的，因此当它具体起来时，不仅没有被更深刻地记住，反而变得越来越无趣。

笔记上出现的人，是Jack用来收集记忆碎片的，可他在听完对方脑中的Arthur后，却无法抑制地用刀割断了对方叙述的喉咙。

想要占有他，强烈到无法自持。

连他在其余人脑子的幻影都想归为自己一人所有，他的Arthur，已经消失在世界上，木偶长着中年男人的脸，灵魂却分散在了不同人的记忆里。

“和我讲讲他吧。”

蹲下身，Jack才能和发抖的侏儒平视，他还记得Arthur对Gary的描述，因此他的脸上带着微笑，咧起嘴角，却让和善变成了另一种意义上的惊悚。

他会像以前一样也杀掉Gary吗？也许不大会。

当Gary叙述被排挤、怪异、衰老又幼稚、胆小却富有同理心的小丑同事时，Jack能感觉到边上的木偶也在听。

意料之中，Bruce出现在了他的面前，他的神情比自己失败的木偶还要无生气。他用刀环住了侏儒的脖子。

“这是最后一位，Bruce，你说我会不会杀了他？”

此时此刻，他还不忘把木偶手里烧没的烟头拿走，

Bruce拿出了交易的枪——那是Arthur的手枪，一直被保管在Bruce手中。枪身从地上滑过去，捡起枪的Jack摇晃手腕，迅速抽开了左轮的弹夹，那里空荡荡的，Bruce当然会把剩余的子弹拿走。

不过那天，在进行游戏时，他们到底装了两颗还是三颗？Jack记不清了。

可他知道——Bruce知道吗？他哥哥的化妆台里有一个包裹着无数子弹的纸袋，Jack从里面掏出两颗，塞进了木偶的口袋里。

他放开侏儒，心满意足地点头，把枪塞入木偶的外套里，转身时木偶Arthur也跟着他惯性地转过了脑袋，关节像矿车触碰铁轨，发出咔擦一声，那声音更像断头台的铡刀落地，在谁都没能反应过来的一秒钟里，Jack对着刚刚脱离危险的侏儒开了一枪。

“他早晚都得死，再说了，我可没说我不用枪，我只是希望惨剧慢慢地发生。”

他抱着木偶消失在了楼梯口，但狡黠的脚步踏个不停，Bruce盯着血泊里的Gary，Jack从未在他面前用过枪，可他打得多准，子弹打在了后颈，毫无生还的可能性，即使他之前还卑躬屈膝，表现出自己这次绝对毫无敌意。

9.

旋转的楼梯上，脚步规律地撞击地面，Jack好像跑进了这栋楼的身体深处，他顺着流淌的血管，一直往上，往钟楼的心脏跑去，脚步声正像噗咚噗咚收缩舒缓的脏器。

他想通了，他的木偶Arthur究竟缺少了什么——

心跳，是规律变化的心跳声。

插入发条后，齿轮互相摩擦，铜片弹簧嘎吱嘎吱地模拟出心跳声，那是一时的，三十秒也好，一分钟也好，等到发条拔出时，它的心脏又阖上眼睛，回到了死亡的状态。Jack可以将发条插进娃娃，指尖麻木地重复旋上一整天，既不睡觉也不动弹，他把娃娃抱在腿上——像以前对Arthur那样，拍着他的后背和胸脯，亲吻他，拥有他，听他的喘息。

疾跑变成了走路，挽着木偶晃晃悠悠，Jack扶上墙壁，有意让皮手套在水泥墙上发出了嘶嘶声，他在黑暗里匍匐前进的模样犹如一只断腿的蜘蛛，在积满灰尘的蛛网上，他困住了毫无反抗能力的猎物，发红的眼睛和漆黑一团的躯体逼近，他想要亲吻对方——多么漂亮的眼睛啊，可张开的嘴唇却是毒螯，等他缓过神，这里只有爱人的残渣。

他为什么要背着自己去亲吻Bruce呢？那不是兄弟之间亲吻。

还有一颗子弹，Jack从未碰过Arthur的枪，短小的手柄并不能给Jack带来屠戮的愉悦。

当他终于从Bruce那里拿到这把枪时，他像是看到了久违的伙伴，手套病态地在枪身上滑动，抱着小丑木偶，坐在窗边，枪口对准娃娃的心脏，而他紧贴着娃娃。

蓝色的眼睛出现时，他已经在静静地等着顶上的塔楼钟声敲响。

“Hush…Hush…Can you hear the sound of his heartbeat？”

他开枪了，子弹穿过柔软的布料肌肤，穿过脆弱的木头和铜片的空隙，与一颗艰难跳动的心脏碰撞，Jack终于听到了他的木偶Arthur在自发地发出心跳声——事实上那是身体裂开的声音，但他在此刻，和他的娃娃保持了一致的心跳，鲜血直往前冲，他则后仰——这是一个连锁反应，窗户玻璃再也支持不住高大的躯体，加入了这场毁灭，和心脏一起破裂。

Bruce不知道，Jack是开枪后子弹穿过木偶打死了自己，还是跌落高层摔死的。

木偶的断肢、他刀、手套，还有藏在马甲里的笔记，掉在地上的枪，都被Bruce锁在了一起。

盒子上放着一个零件破损的八音盒，无论怎么摇动手柄，它磨损的铜质乐谱，都跳过了不少音符——它缺少什么，再也不能发出和谐的声音，与摇晃手柄之人的心脏合拍……一个残次品，和另外两个残次品的剩余部分，被摆放在了一起。

在上锁前，一只被折断腿的蜘蛛从小丑木偶脸上的裂缝里爬了进去，木偶已经彻底沦为了废品，但它自己丝毫没有意识到，神情还是一样平静，哪怕蜘蛛的丝线渐渐缠绕上身体里每一个角落，它也一动不动，任由蜘蛛在体内爬来爬去，踩毁了本就脆弱和错位的零件。

木偶Arthur不说话，因为它爱这只蜘蛛，它心甘情愿地被纠缠至死，比起死亡，他更怕孤独，回到那段灰色的时间里去。在自我毁灭的过程中，它兴奋，兴奋于再也不用惧怕被孤独环绕。

它，兴奋。

不……

他，兴奋。


End file.
